Various attributes of a document can be calculated in order to evaluate the document. The attributes may include readability, word count, and rates of user interactions. These discrete attributes may contribute to the overall quality of a document. How these attributes contribute to the overall quality may depend on the intended audience of the document, the language of the document, or other factors.